An Odd Pair
by Mrs. Seamus Finnigan
Summary: When Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff announce their engagement to the Avengers, everyone is surprised. Read to find out how this odd pair became, well, an odd pair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Surprise!

"Cap! How's our boy scout?" Tony Stark clapped Steve on the shoulder

"How's the egotistical billionaire?" Steve copied Stark with a roll of his eyes

"Play nice boys," Natasha smiled

"Now why would I do that? Doesn't play nice with others, remember?" Stark pointed at himself

"Stark, get over yourself for once." Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve

"What's going on between you two?" Stark wagged his finger between the two

"What?" Natasha threw a look at Steve, "What do you mean?"

"Please," Stark laughed, "I'm a genius, remember?"

"You won't let anyone forget," Steve rolled his eyes at Natasha

"Seriously," Stark rolled his eyes, "What's with you two?"

"Steve," Natasha looked up at him

"Stark," Steve nodded at her, "Just wait for everyone else. Maybe then you, the genius, can find out."

"Whatever you say, boy scout." Stark waved his hand at them

Slowly the rest of the Avengers trickled in. Thor was dropping by soon as well. Upon arriving, Bruce Banner struck up a conversation with Stark. Something about a new way to supply SHIELD with weapons. Agent Coulson was reminiscing with Nick Fury about SHIELD missions. Natasha and Steve were standing as far away from each other as possible. Stark had scared them off of socializing with each other for most of the evening. Finally Thor, being the god he was, thundered into the room. (A/N: Sorry for the pun)

"Friends!" Thor grinned as he introduced Jane Foster to the team

"Hello," Jane blushed slightly as Thor smiled down at her

"Well, now that everyone's here," Stark grinned at the awkward Natasha and Steve, "Didn't you two have something you wanted to share with us? Unless you were lying?"

"No," Steve sighed as he nodded at Natasha once again

"Are you absolutely sure?" Natasha looked up at him as he pulled her close

"Yes," he smiled at her, "I'm absolutely sure. Everyone,"

"We're getting married." Natasha finished

"What?" The jaws of everyone in the room dropped to the floor

**Sorry for the short introduction. Plus, just a warning, I won't be able to update regularly until a week after summer break. That's about June 16th. Hope you enjoyed! - Mrs. Seamus Finnigan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Beginning

"How did this happen?" Hawkeye sat down looking astonished and slightly disappointed

"Well," Natasha watched as everyone followed his cue, "Steve."

"Do you want me to explain or do you want to? Or we could do this together." Steve smiled at his fiancé, offering her the seat next to him

"Could you start?" Natasha asked

She was uncomfortable with all the looks she was on the receiving end of. That was extremely unfamiliar to her. She was always able to adapt to situations. She adapted to SHIELD shutting down after Hydra. She even adapted to coming when they came back, unbeknownst to the rest of the population, looking for her. She adapted to... no... that wasn't her adapting. She DID love Steve. She loved him with her entire heart. She looked at him with pride as he began their story. Being proud of someone else was a new experience as well, never mind actually loving someone. Getting involved.

"It was after Winter Soldier," Steve began as Natasha was getting lost in her thoughts, "We were about to go our separate ways. We had said our good-byes, Natasha, Sam, Nick and I. She was going, well, who knew where she was going, the mysterious spy she was. Sam and I were walking away. I got on my bike, Sam got in his car when Natasha came after us. For a fearful, unrealistic second I thought they got to her like they got to Bucky but the moment passed.

She called out to me.

'Steve' She said, 'Steve, I- I changed my mind.'

'Figures,' Sam rolled his eyes, ' You go on one mission with the girl and she's falling at your feet.'

'Sam,' I said rolling my eyes at him, 'It's Natasha.'

'True,' Sam shrugged, 'Cold-hearted super spy.'

'Thanks boys,' She rolled her eyes at us, ' I decided some company was overdue. I-I can't keep disappearing by myself after each mission. It's stupid, and it's lonely. Yeah, yeah, I know I sound like a weak little girl, but I figured you, Steve, would understand. Sam, on the other hand, I don't think so.'

'You don't sound like a weak little girl at all.' I replied, 'You don't sound like Natasha, but you don't sound like a weak little girl.'"

"That's not all you said, Steve." Natasha shook her head at her fiancé, interrupting him

"Then what did I say?" He raised an eyebrow at her playfully

"You said, 'You don't sound like a weak little girl at all,'

I raised an eyebrow at you but you continued.

'You don't sound like Natasha, but you don't sound like a weak little girl either. The fact that you're able to admit to being lonely makes you sound like a strong woman. A very strong woman, and you aren't looking for attention either.'

That's what you said." Natasha replied

"So I was discrediting myself," he smiled at her again, "I apologize.

Then, Natasha looked at me. I couldn't read the emotions on her face. Not at all, she had too much practice at hiding them. Sam, on the other hand, seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable. Because, apparently, we sat there staring at each other for five minutes." Steve smiled at his friend, "So he kind of, took off. Natasha and I didn't notice until we heard the squeal of his tires coming back. Pretty sappy. He got sick of sitting there again and honked at us.

'If you're coming with,' Sam said, 'You should get in now.'

Sam looked at the back of his car. Natasha laughed.

'I am not riding in the car.' She rolled her eyes, 'I'll ride with Steve.'

'Fine then,' Sam replied then began to mutter under his breath

Natasha rolled her eyes again and straddled the seat of my motorcycle. I looked back at her over my shoulder.

'What's he muttering about?' I raised an eyebrow

'Something about you and every woman you've encountered after taking the serum.' She furrowed her brow, surprisingly confused

'Oh,' I blushed

'What does he mean by that?' she asked

'Nothing,' I knew one of us would've been slapped if I told her the truth

'Oh,' She paused, ' Okay.'

'So, Steve.' Sam looked at us, ' Where exactly are we planning on going?'

'I'm not sure,' I looked at Natasha again, 'Any preferences?'

'No,' She grinned at me, 'Drive, just drive, Steve.'

And that was the start of it all." Steve smiled at the group

"Just the start," Natasha added smiling at Steve


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Strange Saga Continues

"So," Stark asked, "What happened next?"

"Are you on the edge of your seat, Stark?" Natasha laughed at him

"Not at all," Stark shook his head, "Just a little curious about how two total opposites ended up together."

"Well, then, shut up." Natasha laughed, "We wandered around a while until Sam settled back down, bought a house and everything.

So it was just Steve and I, an interesting experience for both of us. We didn't really know what to do next. One day I finally had enough of wandering.

'Steve,' I said

'What?' He asked looking up from the newspaper in his hands

'We have to do something. Wandering around and doing nothing is getting old.' I replied

'Is the super spy bored with life as a "fugitive"?' Steve chuckled as he folded away the paper

'Shut up, Steve.' I replied, 'What is there to see?'

'You mean here, in America? A road trip to see the sights?' Steve raised an eyebrow

'Not just here,' I answered, 'We could go anywhere.'

So, that night passed away with us researching places to visit. We had almost gone insane with boredom and couldn't take it anymore."

"We?" Steve chuckled giving his fiancé a look

"Okay fine, I had almost gone insane from boredom and was driving you up the wall from my insanity." Natasha laughed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly

"Much better," Steve kissed her cheek, "You may continue."

"Thank you," She replied, "The first place we went was Dubai."

"Why Dubai?" Stark asked, "I mean really, why Dubai?"

"Honestly?" Natasha laughed, looking up at Steve who took her hand, "We have no idea.

Anyway, we left the next morning. We rode to the airport in Steve's motorcycle. The flight was fifteen hours long. We played cards while we waited for the plane to land. I had suggested first class but Steve insisted that we rode coach. He said there were other more "worthy" people.

Finally we reached Dubai. We checked into the Burj al Arab Hotel at around ten at night. We went straight to bed; we were so jet-lagged. I woke to the sound of Steve humming, another strange experience. He finally noticed me, all dressed and ready to go, when he turned around. He stopped humming.

'Where do you want to go?' He asked

'What is there to do here?' I laughed, 'I feel like we should have researched this more.'

'It's our first day here,' Steve paused, 'How about something relaxing, like the beach?'

'Sure,' I grinned, 'If you're up for it.'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Steve raised an eyebrow

'You've never been to the beach with a "super spy" have you?' I laughed again

I remember thinking that I had never laughed so much. I had never been this happy.

'Whatever you say,' Steve looked at me warily out of the corner of his eye

'Let's go, "boy scout".' I rolled my eyes, 'Bring your trunks,'

I tossed my swimming supplies over my shoulder. Steve had to drive a car we rented. It was really amusing watching him squeeze into the tiny vehicle. He looked like a giant. I kept laughing all the way there, he just blushed, not bothering to stop me. He knew that wouldn't have done anything.

We pulled up to the beach and changed in the bathrooms. Steve met me on the beach. He saw me and raised an eyebrow. I furrowed my brow at him.

'No bikini for the super spy?'

'Don't you remember?' I rolled my eyes, 'My scar. I did tell you that it meant, 'bye-bye bikinis'.'

'Oh,' he blushed

'What's with you?' I laughed, 'You didn't blush this much during Winter Soldier.'

'Nothing,' He replied, still as red as a tomato

'Right,' I ran into the water, leaving him to stand by himself on the shore

Finally, he followed after and we had an amazing day of fun in the sun. Soon, it was evening and both of us were hungry."

"Candle-lit dinner time?" Stark laughed, "So typical. So... NOT entertaining. How about you, Thunder God? How have you been?"

"Stark!" Thor hollered, excessively loud, as per usual, "Let the lady tell her story. No one wants to hear your petty comments."

"Petty," Stark rolled his eyes, "I am NOT petty. YOU'RE petty."

"Ladies, you're both petty," Natasha joked

Everyone's eyes went to Natasha. Hawkeye jumped at Steve.

"What did you do to her?" He growled

"Nothing," Steve replied, chuckling, "Nothing at all."

"That's a lie, Steve," Natasha laughed, "You helped me love."

"That's such a line," Stark rolled his eyes

"DO YOU KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP?" Thor yelled

"No," Stark laughed, "No I do not."


End file.
